Dispensers having an applicator are well known in the art and are often designed to be single-use disposable dispensers. Certain dispensers incorporate a rupturable container such as a glass ampoule that contains a flowable material to be dispensed. The dispensers also incorporate an applicator that assists in dispensing the flowable material. One form of applicator is an applicator tip that is capable of dispensing individual droplets of the flowable material. The applicator can take other forms including a swab, roller tip or brush. Certain problems have been experienced with such dispensers including the applicator becoming disconnected from the dispenser. Glass shards from the ruptured glass ampoule have also inadvertently passed through the applicator or have punctured through the dispenser. The glass shards are then deposited in undesired areas or the glass shards can puncture through the dispenser and cause injury to the user.
While dispensers according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features and new uses not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.